


Threefold repetition

by Alythe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Because seasons 1 and 2 made me happy, Canon-Typical Violence, I'm ignoring canon after season 2, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, and I'm ignoring everything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alythe/pseuds/Alythe
Summary: In chess the threefold repetition rule (also known as repetition of position) states that a player can claim a draw if the same position occurs three times, or will occur after their next move, with the same player to move.In a world where alphas and omegas are a relic from the past, Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty, for very different reasons, didn't take the inhibitors before puberty, and the latent genes had manifested.This is the story of Sherlock Holmes, an alpha who uses his presence to order people about. Most people think it's just a personality treat, and Sherlock finds it useful for his job.This is the story of Jim Moriarty, who has learned to use omega pheromones to make people underestimate and dismiss him. It gives him an edge, and the idiots don't even notice.None of them are worried about encountering another alpha or omega.   Statistically it was almost impossible. After all, 99% of the population take the inhibitors in time, and everybody else is on supressants.This is the story of the three times they met: the lab, the pool and the roof. Three repetitions: a draw.





	Threefold repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Season four made writing in this fandom feel like a chore instead of fun, and I haven't written anything for months. Then I reread chameleon, by Velvermaze, and remembered why I love this fandom. I've had this idea for a while, and inspiration came again. 
> 
> This is going to be dark, and mention past trauma. I'm not good at tagging, so if you're easily triggered maybe you should skip this. It's also a sheriarty story. There are other relationships too, but they're secondary.

Jim had enjoyed the game, in a way he hadn't enjoyed anything for years. Sherlock Holmes had a brilliant mind, and playing with him was the best distracion. He'd observed him, toyed with him. Used other people as his voice in order to remain anonymous. And then he'd got bored again, and decided to get closer. Carl's case was important, and he wanted to see how Sherlock was doing. 

Molly was a beta woman desperate for attention, and Jim decided it would be the easier way to get close to Sherlock. He took his time, and got a job at the hospital. He was good with computers, faking a CV was easy and he used a touch of pheromones to make them pity him and give him the job. Then he befriended Molly, and, after a while, asked her out. It worked beautifully. 

The very next day he asked her about Sherlock Holmes. She was always talking about him, after all, and it took little convincing. 

The moment he walked into the room he felt suddenly aware of his surroundings. He'd planned to tease Sherlock, to play with him, to...He had no idea of what he'd planned, because the moment he smelled Sherlock Holmes his mind couldn't focus on anything else. 

Alpha. Compatible. He'd never met an alpha who wasn't on supressants, and he never thought he would. Somehow he found himself standing in front of Sherlock, both staring at each other. Jim was aware of people talking next to them. Molly. John. Irrelevant. He wanted to get closer, to bury his nose in this alpha's body and smell him forever. He wanted to tilt his head and let him touch that sensitive part of his neck. He wanted to surrender to him, to kneel in front of him and...

No. No. No. he was Jim Moriarty. He didn't surrender. He didn't kneel. Very slowly, he took a step back, and then another. He left without looking back, and tried to forget about that incredible smell.

That night Jim Moriarty had the second heat of his life, and he hated it almost as much as he hated the first one. He spent the first day in a safe house, trying to take care of it on his own. The second day he called Moran. They had sex when they both felt like it, and Jim knew the beta would help. It made things slighlty better, but when the heat ended, three days later, Jim was still thinking about sherlock's smell.


End file.
